The Hero-King and the Exalted Princess
by My Gender is Armin Arlert
Summary: Descended from the bloodline of the Hero-King, Marth, young Lucina finally receives the chance to battle the legend himself and many of the world's greatest, renowned fighters. With Robin and her father by her side, Lucina vows to make her way to the top and prove herself worthy of the royal bloodline.
1. Chapter 1

**I probably don't have to put this, but I'm putting it anyway: this story will contain some references to Fire Emblem Awakening, some of which may be spoilers if you haven't played the game. Just a little warning. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting You**

I can't believe it. We're finally here. The idea of being a participant of such a prestigious tournament…gods, it's hard to contain my excitement!

"Geez, Lucy, I haven't seen you this happy since we'd defeated Grima," Robin said, patting me on the back.

"Or when she and Inigo got married," my father, Chrom, remarked. I gave him a glare, only to roll my eyes at his laughter. It's not my fault for being overjoyed. When Robin and I first received the invitations to the fourth Super Smash Bros. Tournament, I was surprised. I remember jumping into Inigo's arms and yelling and laughing. I had that sweet, childlike happiness like my sister, Cynthia, does, and I still do.

We looked in awe at the vast amount of people. I couldn't help but wonder what homelands they came from, what their backstories are like, how long they have been participating in the tournaments. It was a blend of the strongest, the bravest. I could feel my heart slam against my chest. Finally, all of the training with Father will be put to good use.

"Um, excuse me, you are the newcomers, correct?" My thoughts were interrupted when Robin elbowed me in my side. I was prepared to draw Falchion when he pointed to a short, mustachioed man standing in front of Chrom. I recognized him instantly as the one the called Mario, as evident by the big red "M" on his cap. Honestly, I'd believed he would be, oh, I don't know, a little _taller _and _muscular_.

"Yes, we are," Chrom replied, extending his hand. Mario reached up and took it, giving three friendly handshakes.

"Excellent!" Mario exclaimed. I was told by Severa that he had some "extremely thick and lame accent. GAWDS!" I recognized the accent as Italian, and he wasn't laying it on as thick as Severa implied it would. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Mario Mario, the self-proclaimed plumber and member of the Original Twelve."

Robin and I gasped. While traveling here, we did plenty of research on the tournaments in order to better prepare ourselves. The Original Twelve were the first participants in the Smash Bros. Tournament, before it became such a spectacular event. The group consists of: Mario; Luigi; Link; Fox; Samus; Kirby; Yoshi; Pikachu; Jigglypuff; Ness; Captain Falcon, and Donkey Kong. Twelve of the greatest fighters, and I have a chance to go against them.

I couldn't help but grin, earning myself another elbow in the side. "Stop looking like a weirdo. Mario's explaining what's happening."

I mouthed my apology and focused my attention to Mario. "I have been asked by Master and Crazy Hand to escort you three on a tour of the Smash Mansion. If you don't mind, come along with me and we'll head to the dining room."

Mario walked off, and we followed. We walked down a brightly-lit corridor, beautiful paintings lining the walls. We said our hellos to our newfound fellow Smashers. One young blonde-haired boy that went by the name of Lucas engaged me in conversation, providing me with helpful tips before Mario shooed him away.

"I'll talk to you later, Lucina!" I waved, smiling. I had already made a new friend here. Mario motioned me towards a room that was separated by two, large gray doors. Robin and Chrom stood there, telling me to hurry.

"This, gentlemen and my fair lady, is the dining room."

Mario pushed open the doors, revealing us to a breath-taking sight. A large table that could hold fifty – no, possibly sixty – people. It was covered in the finest of silk – silk that I immediately recognized as being imported from Ylisse. The chandelier hung above the dining table; you could easily see the intricate designs that must've been painstakingly carved into. The walls were absolutely exquisite, and the carpet had the tournament's logo stiches into it. Around it had the names of all the participants; Robin's, Chrom's, and my name seemed to have been recently added in an absolutely gorgeous color of royal blue. I was reminded of home, of Ylisse. Gods, Emmeryn and Mother would've loved how beautiful everything was.

"This is where we obviously eat," Mario stated, letting us walk around. "We all take turns cooking. Whilegroups of us prepare food, other people are here, setting the table, chatting, making sure everything is perfect. As newcomers come along, we make adjustments as to who cooks, who sets the table, and who cleans." Mario stopped, making a gesture towards Robin.

"Er…You are Robin, correct?" Robin nodded. "Good, because you are the first newcomer to be on cooking duty!"

Robin's mouth dropped. "B-b-but I just got here! Can't I clean or something? I've never been much of a cook…"

Mario chuckled, patting Robin on the back despite the obvious height difference. "Trust me, Robin, cooking's better than cleaning up the remains. Besides, Link, Sonic, and Zelda will also be on cooking duty, so it's a great opportunity to meet them."

Robin continued to stutter, with Mario trying to explain that everyone could always smother the food with spices if it comes out to be a disaster ("It's what we do when Wolf cooks."). I couldn't help but laugh at Robin, causing him to give me a deathly glare. I felt so at home here. I'm sure Mother and Cynthia misses me. Inigo too. Only the gods know how hard I tried to bring that boy along, but he just kept claiming that his dances would be of no use here, though I personally believe he knows I will murder him if caught him staring at another woman.

"Well, well, _well_. It's the newbies and Sir Fat Plumber."

I turned around to find three people standing behind us. I could only recognize one: Captain Falcon. One person stood on his right, a disgusting little smirk on his face. He was of an incredible short stature, just slightly shorter than Mario. In matter of fact, everything about him reminded me of Mario, though it was all so…disgusting, for lack of better words. He wore yellow shirt and purple overalls, which had stains on it. Maribelle would throw him into the nearest river with some soap if she could. When he looked at me, he gave me a wink and whistled at me, although it sounded less like a whistle and more like a breathless man attempting to blow air into a balloon. I looked away, choosing to focus on the person that stood behind him. I wasn't sure exactly what he was. He reminded of the penguins I would see in Laurent's nature books.

Mario pulled me and Robin to the side. We both kneeled to hear what he was trying to tell us. "The fat, smelly one is Wario," he explained, occasionally giving cold stares to the trio. "The one that looks like a penguin is King Dedede, and I'm sure you both know who Captain Falcon is. They usually hang around each other, and I strongly urge you try your best to stay as far away from them as you can."

Robin and I looked at each other. He wore the same expression I held: confusion. Surely these people had to be of a respectable nature? One of them is a legend; the other a ruler, for the gods' sake! Then again, I've met my fair share of so-called "rulers."

Mario continued, ending our speechlessness. "Trust me, they are such idiots. No, not even that can describe them. You two won't like the impression they're gonna leave."

"I doubt they'll be too much trouble," I said. "I've a low tolerance for stupidity."

"Good. I can tell your father does, as well."

I looked up to see that Chrom was in midst of an argument with Captain Falcon. I haven't seen him this angry in quite the while, and it was frustrating to see Falcon and his little "friends" have such smug expressions on their faces. I stood, placing my hand on Falchion's hit, preparing myself to defend Father at a moment's notice. Robin grabbed my cape, causing me to nearly trip. I responded to his action with an evil look, demanding why he would so such a thing.

"Lucina, you know I would never do such a thing unless I was asking for a death wish, but I'm not. Let Chrom handle this one; I'm sure he can put those three idiots in their place." I nodded reluctantly, kneeling back down and watching the heated exchange continue.

"Listen up, blueberry. I don't want you or your daughter getting all high and mighty because you're related to _him_."

Chrom narrowed his eyes. I could see the fury burning brightly in his blue eyes. "Just because we're of a certain royal lineage does not mean we'll act like conceited jackasses, a trait that you have seemed to master quite well. You'd think the royalty present here would've shown you dastards wrong."

Falcon laughed, Wario and Dedede following suit. He stepped closer to Chrom, trying to provoke him. I looked at Robin, expressing my worry. He shook his head, telling me to just stay quiet. I could feel the anger rising, reaching the edge ever-so quickly. How _dare _they laugh in such a rude manner? If they know of our lineage, then they should surely know that my father isn't a force to be reckoned with, and neither am I.

Falcon continued his ignorant remarks. "Well, well, well, you've got backbone. I like that, but don't ya think it'll ruin your prissy little image? Be careful, you don't want that expensive silk cape of yours getting dirty. Same goes for the little chick over there. "

"Yeah, you royals aren't nothing more than lackluster bigots, too busy being sheltered away to learn about the big, bad world," Dedede added.

I couldn't take it anymore. I rose and, ignoring Robin's pleas, and walked over to where Father was, standing directly by his side. I eyed Dedede, deciding to release my unbridled rage on him first.

"How DARE you insult us in such a manner? Aren't you of royalty yourself, or are you someone who believes they have the power, the RESPECTED authority of a king, when in reality, you are nothing more than a disillusioned fool! You do not know the hardships that we have faced! We may be royalty, but we have fought harder and longer than any self-proclaimed warrior. We have faced more tragedies than one would care for! I am proud of both my lineage and my strength, and I know the same goes for my father! So don't you EVER talk about us in such a manner again! Do you understand me?"

They didn't respond. No one spoke a single word. I sighed heavily, knowing I could've held in my anger just a bit. I wanted to go off on the leader himself. I looked at my father, wondering his reaction. He smiled slightly, letting me know that he was proud of my little "inappropriate" reaction.

"My, my, my, that was quite a speech. I'm not even sure if I could replicate as eloquently as you did."

I turned to face the speaker, ready to call him out at on the possible sarcasm. Instead, I found myself unable to speak. My eyes widened in surprise. He looked different with new clothing, but I could recognize him from anywhere. That blue hair, the headband that mine's so closely resembled. It was hard to believe that he was standing before me, but I knew my eyes were not deceiving me.

It was truly him. The Hero-King himself, Marth.

"I apologize profusely for their extremely uncouth antics. They may be adequate fighters, but that doesn't excuse the things they have said."

"I consider myself more than an adequate fighter, Marth," Falcon said through gritted teeth. "In matter of fact, I'm superior to…_certain _people."

"To me, you are nothing more than an adequate fighter until you learn how to balance both strength and character."

Falcon was finally speechless. Wario and Dedede scoffed and gave glares towards Marth, though I can obviously see they were fazed by his words. I couldn't help but feel so amazed. He spoke firmly, showing no fear, just like I'd always imagined him to speak. However, he done so in few little words, getting his point across without the certain need for flair that I would see in people like Virion. It was absolutely stunning to see his heroic, dark blue eyes stare down his opponent. Gods, it's such a sight to see him standing before me, _defending _me and Father, like this.

Without saying another word, Falcon left, motioning for his little lackeys to come along. There was an obvious sign of shock on their face, but they said not a single word. They went after him, giving us one last look with their tongues out, acting as if they were nothing more than children. I will admit, I wanted to indulge in a bit of their childishness and return the gesture, but I knew Father wouldn't approve of such a thing.

Besides, I am in the presence of a true legend; I have to act accordingly.

"Thanks Marth. I swear I was going to use a Fire Flower on them if they stayed any longer," Mario said, chuckling.

"No problem, Mario. We wouldn't want to have violence _before _the tournament began, now would we?"

"You're right, though I'm sure I could've convinced the Hands it was nothing more than a little pre-tournament training."

Mario and Marth high-fived each other, though the action could be better compared to a young child trying to reach a piece of candy on the highest shelf. Knowing it was wrong, I laughed a bit too loudly, earning a stare from Chrom and a giggling Robin. I expected some type of reprimand, but instead Marth and Mario laughed along. I chuckled nervously before outright bursting into laughter.

"Hey Marth, shouldn't you give a proper introduction to our new friends?" Mario asked, gesturing towards us. "Best to start getting friendly with the newcomers in case we have that damn ally round again."

Marth laughed again. There was something special, unique even, about his laugh. It sounded like a soft combination of Chrom's laugh and my laugh. I smiled a little, making a mental note to ask Tiki if she remembers the Hero-King's laughter.

"I'm sure they know who I am, and of course I know of the people I'm related to." Marth looked at me, then to Chrom.

"What about me?" Robin whined. We all laughed, watching him pout.

"Yes, I know of you too, Robin. How could I not know of Ylisse's greatest tact-"

"PREPARE YOURSELF!" The loud yell interrupted Marth and startled us all. A man appeared out of a nowhere behind Marth, a brightly-shining golden blade raised above his head. I recognized the weapon as Ragnell, though it looked nothing like it did in my land. I immediately drew my sword, ready to jump in and fight.

"Ike, you damn idiot!" Marth drew Falchion instantly, quicker and swifter than I drew my own. The way Falchion looked was of a simpler design than mine. I stared in awe as he gracefully spun on his heel and parried the attack. Marth managed to disarm Ike by slicing towards Ike's torso, only to quickly change direction and aim for Ike's hand, catching him off guard and making him drop Ragnell. Letting no time pass, he appeared behind Ike in a swift manner, as if he slid across the floor. One arm was wrapped around Ike's waist, and Falchion was held against his throat.

"To think he's some Hero-King, huh? Shouldn't you be, oh, I don't know, _peaceful_ instead of violent?" Ike looked at my weapon, then up to me. "Oh, I hope you're not gonna kill me either. The name's Ike, but I'm sure you already knew that. Sorry for the circumstances in which we are meeting."

Marth pushed Ike away from him. The mercenary laughed, claiming Marth was only acting like this because we were in front of company. Marth countered, claiming he rudely interrupted his sentence. Indeed, I knew much about the Radiant Hero, thanks to Priam's non-stop talks about him, but I didn't expect him to look like this. He was the complete opposite of Marth: wild hair, a loud personality, and muscular. If you met him for the first time, you wouldn't believe he was the leader of the Greil Mercenaries.

"You know _what_?" Mario said. He had a tired expression, probably annoyed by all of the antics. "How about you guys go on and explore the mansion on your own? I…I need to rest." Mario shook each of our hands and left. Marth decided that he and Ike should be leaving as well. He wished us all a good time and, despite Ike's protests, left as well.

A silence formed until Robin said, "Well guys, I think we're gonna like it here."

"Yes," Chrom agreed, "it is certainly…lively here."

"I know it will be amazing here," I said. Chrom wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I nuzzled against him, letting Robin talk about the kinds of opponents we'll face. I stood there, listening absentmindedly. The battle between Ike and Marth replayed in my mind. It was short, quick, and it amazed me how quickly Marth won, even though it was just a friendly battle. The experience of witnessing just a snippet of his battle skill made me even more excited for the tournament. I could clearly see exactly why he was the Hero-King. That, coupled with what Tiki told me, ignited a whole new respect in me.

"So, Lucy, what is your goal?" Robin asked me, breaking my train of thought. "Huh?" I responded.

"What. Is. Your. Goal. Ya know, what is the one thing you want to have during this tournament? I just want to have so much fun at our time here. It's something the three of us deserve, right?"

"Right. Personally, I just want to cheer you two on." Chrom patted my head.

"Father!" I protested, squirming away from him. "That's…embarrassing."

"Don't worry, Lucina, it's only me and Robin here."

"Remind to tell the whole world about Daddy's Little Girl." I gave a death glare to Robin, who only gave a laugh in his response. "So, what is your goal?" he asked again.

I kept quiet. I hadn't really gave much thought to it. After all, I was under the assumption that everyone's goal was to win. But, after what I saw today, and what Robin and Father said to me, people had their own little individual goals to achieve here, and that includes me.

"My goal is," I started, trying to sound as calm and firm as Marth, "is to become as powerful as the man I'd once masqueraded as."

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I tried to write to write the action scene as best as I could. Hopefully, this story will help me advance in my action scenes. Thanks for reading~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Sense of Worth**

It's a week before the tournament begins. One week. One week to prepare for the greatest moment of my life.

I was in the Training Room, practicing with Lucas. I was surprised he'd agreed to train with me. Most of my fellow Smashers had decided to relax. "It's the perfect time to lay loose before working hard," Mario explained to me and Robin. "There's no need to stress yourself out."

Robin decided to get to know the other Smashers better; Chrom was out talking with Princess Zelda. Apparently she wants to have a formal visit to Ylisse once the tournament's over. Even in the situation we're preparing for, Father wants to handle diplomatic business. I'm sure Emmeryn would love chatting and drinking tea with Zelda – she's one of the few people I've talked to ever since I'd arrived, and she's a very kind woman.

"Lucy, do you want to continue?" Lucas asked. I nodded, getting into a battle stance. Lucas smiled before charging at me. A small fire formed in his hands as he yelled, "PK Fire!"

I deflected the attack with Falchion, keeping my eyes on him. Lucas was fast – faster than his friend, Ness. He quickly reacted with PK Freeze. I rolled of out the way, only to see a bright string of blue electricity coming directly at me. I ducked, quickly running towards him before he could direct the attack at me again. Once I'd gotten close enough, I tripped him. I grabbed him by the front of his shirt collar, and then pointed Falchion at his chest.

Lucas looked at me with wide, blue eyes. I could tell he surrendered. I let go of him, accidently dropping him. I laughed as he said "oof" and rubbed his backside, giving me a mock scowl.

"Ah…remind me not to train with you ever again," he said.

"Sorry," I replied. "Looks like I've gotten a little carried away, didn't I?"

Lucas shook his head. "Of course not. You can't get carried away in a tournament like this." The blonde looked away, as if complementing whether he should say more. "Well, people _do_ get carried away, but I know you won't," he added quietly.

I kneeled down, grabbing Lucas' hand. "Lucas, are you okay?"

Lucas quickly looked at me, grinning. "Yes, I fine. Just wondering how you beat me so easily."

"I wouldn't say that was easy. You almost had me there. It's weird, you know?"

"How so?"

"I've went against so many enemies in the past. There have been so many close encounters, and during those times, I thought I could beat anyone with relative ease. Father has taught me well, after all. But once I'd got here, seeing a whole new cast of characters, it made me realized that…"

"That everyone's not the same," Lucas finished. I nodded.

"That's what I thought when I'd first got here, too. I was so, _so_ timid, Lucy, seeing all of these people I knew were stronger than me. Knowing how hard it'll be, and not knowing their strengths and weaknesses. When I met Ness and Red, however, everything changed. I've became more confident. I'm still a little scared, but now that I have you here, Lucy, I feel as though I can become as fearless as you."

I looked at Lucas, surprised and touched by his words. I wouldn't admit this to him, but I was scared as well. Scared of what I was going against. Scared that I'm in the presence of a legend, knowing that no matter how hard I practice, I'll never be as strong as _him_.

My goal. The goal I promised myself that I will achieve. How exactly am I supposed to achieve that? Chrom, Robin, me – we are all considered as legends of Ylisse, but it couldn't compare to what the Hero-King has done. Here I am, doubting myself, yet I'm supposed to be fearless.

"Lucas," I said, standing up and washing away all negative thoughts, "let's continue training. We only have a week before the tournament."

I helped Lucas get up. He dusted himself off. "Man, at the rate you're training, I'm sure Peach will have trouble going against you!"

I simply nodded, remembering that my very first match was against the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach Toadstool. I've seen her fight before – Ike had, yet again, pulled another surprise attack. I noticed her fighting skills were…unconventional, but I won't be underestimating anyone here.

I got into another battle stance. Lucas did as well, until I noticed he was grinning widely. I stared at him, confused, and told him to stop trying to make me laugh. His response was to point to something behind me. I turned, and I saw Chrom leaning against the doorway with his arms folded.

"Lucas, could you do me a favor and allow me to have a little chat with my daughter?"

Chrom had a certain look on his face – a look he only gives when he wants to discuss something serious. I looked at Lucas; he shrugged his shoulders.

"Of course, Mr. Chrom! See ya later, Lucy. Don't worry, I'll come back to help out with your training!" He waved to me, then to my father.

"See ya, Mr. Chrom!" Lucas ran past Chrom and out the door. I heard him call for Ness. Chrom chuckled, complimenting Lucas' politeness.

"I'm surprised you let him call you Lucy. It's rare for Robin and Inigo to call you that, and you barely let your own parents call you that. What's special about Lucas?"

I'd placed Falchion back in its sheath. "Father, I know you did not come here to ask about my relationship with Lucas. What is this really about?"

Chrom grabbed my hand and pulled me to the side. "I guess I should cut to the chase, seeing as how I'm never good at phrasing these kind of things. You're familiar with Link right?"

"Yes," I replied, nodding, "Robin and I have talked to him before. Told us funny stories about these animals called Cuccos."

"Alright. Did you know at one point, he had noticed you training here at four in the morning - way before anyone else wakes up?"

"Yes…but I don't see the problem. Lucas wasn't awake that early, if that's what you're worried about."

Chrom sighed heavily. "Lucina, it's three o'clock. You've been doing this everyday since the day we've gotten here, and you've been doing it until it reached midnight."

"…And why is that of concern?"

Chrom placed a hand of my shoulder, giving me a serious, yet thoughtful, gaze. "Lucina, you're such a strong woman. I don't want you pushing yourself harder than you have to."

"I have to push myself harder, Father. I'm participating in a rigorous, demanding tournament. I'm aware of my strength, but…but that doesn't mean that there isn't someone who's stronger than me." I looked to the other side of the Training Room, watching the few other people that were training. Amongst them was Marth, who hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Look at them, Father. Those are the very best of the best. The ones who have proven their strength many times before. If I am to win against them, I need to push myself _beyond _my normal limits."

"Need I remind you that you've already proven yourself in Ylisse? You have saved me, Robin, and countless other people in the countless trials we have been through. Even in the bleakest of days, you have remained strong. You have remained brave. You have shown _yourself _that you are of the greatest warriors. Hell, you're stronger than me!"

I stayed quiet, unable to response. Chrom continued, his next words striking the chords of my heart.

"Think about Marth. Think about the name you've once taken. Think about the things Tiki had told you about the Hero-King. Now look at him, over there." I looked to where Father gestured. There Marth stood with Toon Link. The young Hylian sat on the floor, looking defeated. Marth kneeled down, flashing a genuine smile.

"You know that you're an excellent swordsman, right Toony?"

Toon Link shrugged. "I guess, but not as excellent as you. I can't believe I fell for that same trick you use on Link!"

"You may have lost, but you're quite the challenge to go against. I wasn't even sure if the technique would work against you because of your supreme agility! Toon Link, you're young, and therefore you have plenty of time to improve. You're going to be quite the experienced swordsman when you get older. More experienced than me, I'm sure."

Toon Link's expression quickly changed from disappointment to extreme happiness. "Wow, Marth, you know how to cheer someone up! C'mon, let's finish training!"

"Well, I guess I'm pretty well-versed in terms of lifting people's spirits. Yes, let us finish training, and once we're done, I believe we should have some ice cream!"

Toon Link's face brightened. He reminded of a young, excited child. "Oh Goddesses, yes! Let's hope Kirby hasn't eaten it all!"

Toon Link stood and drew his Master Sword. He and Marth laughed as they continued their training. Chrom continued. "Does he look worried, Lucy?"

I shook my head. "No, he doesn't, Father."

"Then you shouldn't be either. Now, will you rest for just a little while?"

I sighed, admitting defeat. I will admit that I can take a small break. I told Chrom that I will sit out and watch the others train. He smiled and gave me a hug before leaving to attend to other business.

I sat on a chair, looking around at my surroundings before focusing on Toon Link and Marth. The Hero-King moved with grace, something my father doesn't rely upon too much. I'd noticed that both men use their excellent speed to their advantage; however, Chrom always got close to his opponent. Marth gave himself distance. It was weird, knowing that despite their relation, they were so…_different _from each other. Both Marth and Chrom had their own unique way of fighting, something that I admire deeply.

It made me realize how different I was from both of them.

It made me realize how much more I have to achieve.

* * *

**Sorry it took me awhile to post this chapter. I was kept editing the dialogue. Bleck, I still feel like I could've done better. I feel like I'd made Lucy seem like she's constantly doubting herself and her strength, something she really wouldn't do because she has people like Chrom and Robin encouraging her. Ugh, I don't know, I hope you guys liked this chapter. See ya next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Victory**

"Ladies and gentleman, today is the start of the official Fourth Super Smash Bros. Tournament!"

Cheers drowned out the speech made by Master Hand. Today was the start of the tournament, and my excitement was overflowing. I've prepared myself thoroughly for this event. I am determined to win.

"Alright, alright, everyone please settle down. Today will be such an eventful day. I shall now be explaining the rules of Round One." Master Hand cleared his throat, quieting the last of the chatting Smashers. "Now, within Round One, there will be a total of ten one-on-one matches: five for today, and five for tomorrow."

"Ya hear that, EVERYBODY?! Five, and ONLY five per day!" Load groans amassed amongst the crowd. A hand who I haven't seen until now floated erratically towards Master Hand, stopping only to poke at him.

"Crazy, will you STOP! You do this every year!"

The hand continued his banter with Master Hand, repeatedly asking if he could explain the rules as well. Not wanting to be confused any longer, I tapped on Link's shoulder, who was thankfully standing beside me.

"Who is that?" I asked, keeping my voice low.

"Remember how you have to go through an interviewing process after being invited for the tournament?" the Hylian replied, whispering as well.

"Yes, I do. Robin and Father went through it as well. That is how we met Master Hand."

Link sighed before responding, obviously sounding annoyed with the antics going on before him. "That…that is his twin brother, Crazy Hand. He's a…peculiar fellow. Think of a much nicer Falcon."

"Oh my, is that even possible?"

Link chuckled. "I know, I know, it's hard to imagine. Trust me, Crazy can act quite childish at times, but he's good at –"

"QUIET PLEASE! WE HAVE A TOURNAMENT TO START, PEOPLE!" Crazy Hand screamed. I could feel my eardrums shatter. I glanced at Link. His body was stiff, and his eye was twitching. I could tell he wanted this meeting to end and head straight to the tournament. It was quite amusing, so I started to laugh.

I stopped as soon as he gave me a frightening glare. He asked if I wanted to see his newly-sharpened Master Sword in a deadpan, slightly creepy voice.

"N-no," I mumbled, shrinking away in absolute fear. I wished the tournament would start already.

"LUCINA! We can't resume with YOU talking, NOW CAN WE?!"

"No sir! My fault, sir! I apologize – wait, I wasn't the only talking."

"HEY!"

"My apologies, my apologies!"

I stayed quiet, taking another quick look at the Hylian. His blue eyes caught mine, and I quickly averted my gaze. My eyes landed upon Marth, who surprisingly had a smile on his face. Next to him stood Ike, who –also surprisingly – had a purely annoyed expression. The mercenary tapped his foot quickly, and his arms were crossed. I sensed that Marth was trying not to laugh, though a few snickers escaped, causing Ike to roll his eyes and say, "Don't encourage him."

Ignoring the mercenary, Marth looked at me. The Hero-King winked, giving me a thumbs-up. I eagerly returned the gesture. Ike rolled his eyes again.

"Crazy, Crazy, Crazy," began Master Hand, "we really have to begin soon. I don't want to postpone any longer than I have to. How about I let you say the rules for Round Two, alright? We'll alternate."

"B-b-but I just, want to help, ya know. Is it because I yelled at Female Marth?"

My face turned as red as Anna's hair. I didn't dare look at him, but I'm sure Marth must be feeling what I'm feeling: pure embarrassment. The laughter surrounding me didn't make me feel better, either. If Chrom wasn't here, I would've silenced everyone by drawing Falchion.

"Oh God, Crazy, no!" Master Hand sounded flustered. "It's just now isn't the right time! That, and Lucina's not a, er, 'Female Marth'. And Marth isn't a Male Lucina!" He added that last line quickly, not realizing that only made the situation worse. I now could hear Ike's laughter distinctly amongst the rest, and I finally had taken the opportunity to take a glance at the Hero-King.

Oh Gods, he looked, so, well, _pissed_, for lack of better words.

Crazy Hand decided that his work here was done, and he left, but not before apologizing to both me and Marth. I mumbled a half-sincere "It's alright." Marth did the same thing, but you could hear the irritated edge in his voice. The prospect of being compared physically to a girl bothered Marth greatly, according to Ike. The last time the mercenary called Marth "Princess Martha" was the time he thought the then-prince was capable of cold, brutal murder. "Sometimes, he still gives me looks, just to torture me," he claims.

"Well, let us get back to business." The hand sounded exasperated. "There will be limited items. After last year's sticky bomb and Bob-omb incident, I've taken out some items that would cause…a bit too much chaos, so those and other explosive items will not be used during the regular matches. The matches will last for two minutes each, with one point counting for one K.O.; Sudden Death will only happen if both combatants share an equal score at the end of the match."

"Sudden Death…?" I thought aloud.

"Yes, Sudden Death," Master Hand said. "It's a very special and unique match that only happens if the combatant meet the stated requirements. Due to the intensity of this tournament, you'll most likely be seeing many Sudden Death matches."

"Sudden Death is where the _real _fun begins," Link explained further. "It won't last very long, so you have to be extremely quick. Oh Goddesses, I may just re-enact last year's incident, just for the hell of it."

"Let us pray that something like that won't happen, Mr. Link," the hand stated. "Now, behind me lies the list for the first ten matches of Round One. I believe I have explained all of the rules adequately, so take a look at the list and wish your opponents the best of luck; the tournament will begin at one o'clock. Ladies and gentleman, you are dismissed."

As soon as Master Hand left, everyone rushed to the list. Many started chattering to one another, talking about the way the matches were setup. Some left to get in a bit more training before the tournament began. I squeezed my way through the crowd, wanting to see who was battling who. My eyes widened as I looked down the list.

1) Wii Fit Trainer vs. Sonic

2) Roy vs. Luigi

3) Zelda vs. Rosalina

4) Toon Link vs. Lucas

5) Lucina vs. Peach

6) Sheik vs. Meta Knight

7) Snake vs. Samus

8) Fox vs. Falco

9) Wolf vs. Ike

10) Marth vs. Pit

Fifth. I was going to be the final match for today. My heartbeat increased, and my hands felt clammy. Gods, I had felt so excited; I was waiting eagerly for this day. Now, I have never been so _nervous _in my life. I knew I was facing Peach, but I didn't think I would be fighting her today. I looked around the room, searching for the princess. I saw sitting on the couch, looking calm as can be. She was drinking tea. I walked over to her and sat down, asking her how she felt.

"Oh darling, I feel perfectly peachy! Well, somewhat peachy, heehee! I've been participating in these tournaments since the second one – the famed Melee tournament – and I always have this sense of anxiety. How are you? Are you feeling well?"

"I've felt better, if we're being honest."

Peach grabbed my hand and gave me a thoughtful look.

"Oh Lucina, darling, don't you worry yourself one bit. It sounds frightening, and trust me, that feeling will increase ten-fold once you step onto that stage. But, I know you'll feel better once you hear the cheers of your friends. You'll gain this new confidence, a confidence that'll aid you in your quest to win."

I smiled at Peach, appreciating her words. She pulled me into a hug and patted my back, wishing me good luck.

"Good luck to you, too, Peach."

I stood and said goodbye. Walking away, I started to head towards the Training Room to see if I could find Lucas there. A hand grabbed my shoulder, and I spun around immediately, only to find myself face to face with Marth.

"Oh, I, um…sorry," I quickly said, stepping back a few paces to give him some space. I felt my cheeks flush red again. Gods, how many times I have to be embarrassed today?

"That is okay. After all, I should be the one apologizing for earlier. It was completely unnecessary."

I could still hear a slight annoyance in his voice. I assured him that there was no need to apologize, and that Crazy didn't mean it. He looked at me, as if he was in deep thought, before patting me on the shoulder.

"Good luck, Lucina," was all he said. I nodded.

"Yeah, good luck, me."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for the start of the Fourth Smash Bros. Tournament?"

The audience cheered. I stood with the other participants in the waiting room. I knew Chrom was there, waiting patiently to see his Lucina win.

Robin sat on the couch, talking with Rosalina. Based off the way he was talking and acting, it seemed as if he was trying to flirt with her. I made a mental note to tease him about it. Others talked with one another, describing the anxieties and anxiousness. There was one person who said nothing: Roy Pherae. I don't know much about him, but I do know he doesn't talk much. He seems to avoid everyone.

The redhead sat on the couch with his legs crossed. He looked bored, so unamused. It was like he didn't want to be here, like he had something better to do. I shrugged my shoulders and decided it was none of my business.

The intercom made a loud crackling noise. Everyone quieted down once Master Hand's voice was heard. "Er, participants of Round One, the tournament will be starting soon. Wii Fit Trainer and Sonic the Hedgehog, please step onto the stage."

We all wished them good luck as the two soon-to-be fighters stood up and shook each other's hand. They left the room, leaving the rest of us to start idle chatter. I sat next to Robin and wrapped my arm around his shoulder, purposely ending his conversation with the galactic princess. He gave me a glare, claiming that he was getting somewhere

"Oh, you weren't going to get anywhere with her," I said, smirking as if my statement was matter-of-fact.

Robin rolled his eyes. "That's the same thing I said to Inigo when he told me he had a crush on you, but look at him now: a flirt like him married to a girl of your status."

"He isn't a flirt anymore," I said, pouting slightly.

"That's because you trained him not to be by threatening him with Falchion."

"Guys, quiet down! The tournament is beginning!"

A holographic screen formed in front of us, showing Wii Fit Trainer and Sonic walking onto the stage. They waved to the excited audience as they walked to the center of the stage. The camera focused on their faces; I saw determined looks as they acknowledged each other. A countdown of five began, and as soon as a loud shout of "Smashers…FIGHT!" was heard, the two began.

Sonic utilized his speed to dodge Wii Fit Trainer's attacks. I couldn't even see him – he was nothing more than a blue blur as Wii Fit Trainer tried her best to hit the hedgehog. I'd never witnessed Sonic's speed for myself; I was skeptical when he touted himself as the "world's fastest hedgehog".

Now, however, seeing him run made me realize how lucky I was to not face him.

"Isn't it amazing?" Robin asked. I nodded absentmindedly, keeping my eyes glued to the screen. The frustration the tall trainer exhibited while trying to catch Sonic was slightly amusing. It was like watching a human try and catch a Taguel, and I could hear Peach snickering behind me.

"Lucina!"

"Huh?! I heard you! Yes, being in a tournament is amazing."

Robin sighed and shook his head. "No, Lucy, I don't mean like that. I meant that they're fighting styles are amazing." He paused to see if I would respond. When I didn't, he continued. "Everyone here comes from different backgrounds, different lands, Lucina. Because of that, they all have adapted their very own unique fighting styles. They all have their own backstory that shaped them into the character they are today."

"Just like us," I said.

"Exactly like us."

"Guys!" Peach said excitedly. "Look, Snow's gaining the lead!"

"Snow?" Robin and I asked.

"Wii Fit Trainer's nickname," the princess explained. "Just look, look, look!"

Peach grabbed our heads and turned them so we would look at the screen. Sure enough, Snow was actually landing punches on the hedgehog. Her attacks flowed from one into the other. She used the moves she'd do for exercise to hit Sonic, giving off a sense of perfect harmony. She seemed relaxed now. There was no indication of exhaustion from either one of them.

Sonic started to run, moving in a circle around Snow. The time showed they had one minute left, and neither of them had managed to score. The tension started to get to me: who would win? Who should I cheer for? Peach and Rosalina continually yelled, "Go, Snow, go!" while Robin and Luigi rooted for Sonic. There was a distinct split amongst Sonic and Snow's names amongst the others in the room. I kept my mouth shut, internally wishing the best for both of them.

Snow stood as Sonic circled her, the hedgehog edging ever-so closer to her. There was now thirty seconds left on the clock. She still looked calm, not fazed by the situation at all. It was if she analyzing Sonic, looking for a way to get to him.

Suddenly, Snow ran near the edge of the stage, managing to appear there before Sonic could. She stuck her foot out, causing Sonic to trip. The hedgehog fell to the ground and tumbled, nearly falling off the stage. He grabbed the edge and attempted to pull himself back up. She wasted no time, running to where Sonic was. Her next movement was shocking: she jumped off the stage. I gasped, wondering why she would do such a thing.

With ten seconds left, Snow swung her leg and kicked Sonic in the back. He lost his grip and fell. A spring appeared under him – he was trying to recover. Snow lifted her leg and swung downwards, the heel of her foot connecting with Sonic's face. The hedgehog screamed as he quickly spiraled downwards, a colorful splash of light flashing as he went out of boundaries.

"GAME! Congratulations! The winner is…Wii Fit Trainer!"

There were cheers in both the audience and in the waiting room. Snow bowed and waved to the crowd. Sonic appeared on a flashing, purple platform. He jumped off and ran towards Snow. They were both laughing and gave each other a high-five. They walked off the stage as Master Hand announced, "Next up is Roy versus Luigi!"

Snow and Sonic walked into the room. Everyone got up and hugged them.

"Hot damn, you guys!" Robin said, patting Sonic on the back. "Way to go for making the first match of the tournament an intense one!"

Peach ran to Snow, practically leaping into her arms. "Hooray for winning, darling!"

"Yeah," I said, nodding in agreement, "congratulations Snow."

Snow looked at me, a blush forming on her face. "W-who told you that nickname?!" she asked frantically. I pointed to Peach, who was backing away.

"I'm sorry!" I said. "I didn't mean to –"

"It's okay. I don't mind at all…Lucy."

Now it was my turn to blush. Everyone laughed, which didn't help make the situation any better. The laughter stopped once it was announced the second match would be starting soon. Like before, everyone wished Roy and Luigi good luck. Roy walked out of the room before Luigi, not bothering to look at anyone. Luigi followed behind after receiving some encouragement from Peach and Rosalina. We all took out seats as the two combatants met each other on the stage.

I could tell Luigi was nervous – perhaps even more nervous than I am. Roy showed no signs of fear; instead, he looked down upon Luigi, as though he was trying to strike fear into the poor plumber. As the countdown began, a smirk started to form on his face.

"Smashers…FIGHT!"

Immediately Roy drew his blade and swung repeatedly at Luigi. The plumber barely had any time to react, only getting the chance to throw a green fireball at Roy, an attack he dodged quickly. I sensed that Roy was well-skilled with a blade, but something seemed off about the prince. His attacks were reminiscent of Marth's, though it seemed so aggressive, nearly violent. It looked like he wanted to inflict serious injury on Luigi, and his sadistic-like smile furthered my suspicions.

Nonetheless, Roy was a master with a blade, and because of that, he posed quite the formidable force. The battle between him and Luigi ended as quickly as it started: Roy grabbed Luigi and threw him off the stage, throwing a bumper in the way as he tried to recover. I sighed sadly, for I was hoping that Luigi would win. As the crowd cheered his name, a look of boredom was plastered on the redhead's face. Even as the two met to congratulate each other, Roy reluctantly grabbed and shook his hand, giving Luigi a look of pure disgust.

That bothered me. How could he treat someone with such an extreme lack of sportsmanship? What person in their right mind would act such a way?

Roy and Luigi entered the room as the match for Zelda and Rosalina was announced. While everyone either complimented Luigi or gave best wishes to Zelda and Rosalina, I left the waiting room and into the long corridor that led to the stage. I was intent on confronting Roy; I was going to demand an explanation for his behavior.

I approached the red-haired boy. He glanced at me and then looked, not even bothering to speak. I could already feel my anger rising.

"Roy," I starting, adding a certain edge to my voice, "I would like to talk about your match with Luigi, specifically, the way you acted."

Roy glared at me. "That is none of your business."

I returned the glare. "_Excuse_ me?"

"You heard me." Roy turned to face me now. "All that matters is the fact that _I'd _won."

"I'll admit that you're an amazing swordsman –"

He laughed, interrupting me. "I don't need some worthless girl like you telling me something I already know."

"_Who in the hell are you talking to like that?!_" My voice grew louder. I clenched my fists to resist the urge to take out Falchion and show him who's worthless.

Roy laughed again, mocking me, taunting me. I wanted to desparately wipe that pathetic smirk from his face. "Looks like I made the little wannabe legend upset." He leaned in, his eyes meeting mine. "Listen up, little blueberry girl, just because you share some special bond with that Gods damn so-called Hero-King doesn't mean you can call me out on whatever the hell I choose to do. Don't think you're superior to me, because you will never be. Now, _get the fuck out of my face_."

"You damned bastard, I should –"

"Hey, is everything okay?" I turned to Rosalina walking towards us. Zelda trailed behind her. "You guys have been out here for a while."

Roy shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing. Lucina and I were just talking."

Roy walked away, heading back to the waiting room and ignoring Rosalina and Zelda's questions. I stood there in shock and pure anger. I was reminded of that awful time between Captain Falcon and Chrom. Roy was worse than that.

I'll show that wretched bastard a lesson.

The princesses approached me, inquiring if I was okay. I was reassured them that I was alright, putting on a fake smile. I wouldn't tell them of the interaction I had with Roy. I didn't want Father or Robin to find out; it was a problem I could swiftly deal with on my own.

"Alrighty then," Zelda said. She sounded a bit doubtful, but she didn't press on the issue any further.

"Good luck, you two. May the best princess win."

"Which is me, of course!" Rosalina ran her fingers through her hair, causing Zelda to roll her eyes. We went our separate paths. Walking into the wating room, I saw Roy staring at me, a disgusting smug smirk on his face.

I'd seriously considered choking the life out of him.

* * *

The next two matches advanced quickly. Zelda was a profound user of magic and extremely skilled with a bow and arrow. I loved seeing the different spells she would cast. By the end of the match, however, they were tied, and I finally got to see what Sudden Death was.

Gods, it looked so horrifying. Master Hand explained that in Sudden Death, one hit will knock you off the stage. To increase the tension and excitement, Bob-ombs dropped rapidly from the sky. Both princesses tried to dodge the explosives and hit each other. Zelda looked like she had been through this before; Rosalina was panicking, screaming in pure terror every time a Bob-omb came a little too close to her. However, in the end, Rosalina won when her Luma threw itself against Zelda, knocking the Hylian princess into an incoming Bob-omb and sent her blasting off the stage. Robin was obviously delighted that Rosalina won.

Next was Toon Link and Lucas. I cheered for Lucas with as much fervor as Peach did for Snow. Lucas won by using PK Freeze on Toon Link as he tried to return to the stage, causing the child Hylian to fall out of boundaries. I gave Lucas a big hug after he returned, nearly taking the air out of him.

"Next match is the final match of the day: Lucina versus Peach."

Peach grabbed my hand. She was so excited that it was actually quite frightening. Robin grabbed my other hand, telling me to do my best and that I'd better win.

"I'm not so sure about that, Robin!" She taunted, wagging her finger at him. "Today is a match of destiny and fate! We shall see who will be the supreme princess: I, Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom." She pointed to herself. "Or Princess Lucina Lowell of Ylisse!" She pointed to me. Robin laughed. I laughed as well, although mine's could be compared more closely to the sounded of a dying wyvern. I had a feeling that Peach was acting this way to hide her anxiety.

"Let's begin!" Peach pushed me out of the room and dragged me down the long corridor. She opened the door and I was immediately blinded by flashing lights. Once my eyes adjusted, though, it felt like I had entered a brand new world.

It felt like millions of people were here, cheering us on. I followed Peach to the center of the stage. Countless eyes were upon us…it reminded me of the time in Arena Ferox, yet it is different. I showed no fear when battling against Father, yet here…I'm so nervous. I don't understand how Peach can put on such a happy act.

Or, maybe she's not acting at all.

Peach stood directly in front of me. The countdown began.

"Five!"

Peach pulled out her first weapon of choice: a tennis racket.

"Four!"

I drew Falchion.

"Three!"

I'd tightened my grip on Falchion. Peach had seemed to go into a more relaxed state.

"Two!"

We nodded at each other, smiling.

"One!"

We aimed our weapons at each other

"Smashers…FIGHT!"

We charged, weapons clashing immediately. The crowd went wild. I kept my focus on Peach, refusing to make one mistake. _'I will not falter,' _I thought. _'I will succeed.'_

Peach swung for my head. I ducked, counterattacking with a thrust of my sword at her abdomen. She used to racket to fend off my attack. I'd stumbled backwards, temporarily letting my guard down. Peach smirking, taking the opportunity to switch out her weapon to a golf club and took a swing at my feet. I wasn't quick enough to dodge it, and I quickly tripped, falling flat on my face. I ignored the pain – I wasn't going to let that stop me – and got up, slicing at Peach before she could strike again. My sword hit her dress, tearing it near the bottom. She gave me a look of shock before quickly transitioning to anger. She charged at me, and I stood up and ran as well, refusing to let her newfound anger faze me.

I ran past her and spun around, appearing behind her. I repeatedly sliced at her, missing each time as she used her golf club to deflect my every effort. The princess tried to trip me again, but I reacted fast this time, moving out of the way so her club hit the floor instead of me. I kicked at her feet, causing her to trip. The golf club flew from her and landed far from her reach. I brought Falchion down, but she rolled out of the way and quickly scrambled to her feet, running to grab her club.

'_Damnit, I can't let her get that!'_ I ran after her, trying to get to her club before she did. Out of nowhere, a banana peel appeared in front of me. I slipped and fell on my back, cursing a bit too loudly. I got up again only to have something hit me in the face. Picking the item up, I'd noticed it was a vegetable.

Peach was throwing turnips at me. She held a club in one hand, using her other hand to throw the turnips to keep me back.

Annoyed, I dashed towards her, skillfully avoiding each and every turnip as I came closer and closer to her. I grabbed a turnip from midair and threw right back at her, catching her off guard. She dropped her turnip and used the club to protect herself.

We began a standoff. Our weapons struggled for control, and I was losing it quickly. Peach started leaned forward, trying to push me towards the edge of the stage. I struggled to keep my balance. For such a petite-looking princess, her strength was overwhelming mine.

'_This…this can't be happening. I can't lose…not this early.' _There was no possible way that I could lose now. I'd promised myself to reach my goal, yet here it was, slipping farther and farther away from me. I wasn't aware of the time, but I knew it was much of it left. I looked up at the crowd; they were silent, waiting to see which one of us would falter and lose, and which will be the supreme champion. My eyes searched the crowd, looking for Father.

I saw him. Chrom was looking directly at me, his blue twinkling. He was waiting for his Lucina to win – he had that look of encouragement in his eyes.

My eyes landed upon the person that was seated next to him: Marth. He sat in the seat, his hands folded on his lap. My gaze met his. He lips began to move; he was trying to tell me something.

"_Win, Lucina. Win, for I know you can." _

And at that moment, I'd felt something deep inside me light up.

I looked Peach in the eyes and, with all of my might, began to push back. Her large blue eyes of determination quickly changed into the surprise as I moved forward, causing her to moving backwards to the other side of the stage. I'd increased my pace, this newfound fervor boiling inside me.

"_Everyone here comes from different backgrounds, different lands, Lucina. Because of that, they all have adapted their very own unique fighting styles. They all have their own backstory that shaped them into the character they are today."_

"_Just like us."_

"_Exactly like us."_

Robin's words echoed in my head. I pushed myself even harder, determined to win this battle.

We reached the edge of the stage. Peach tried not to fall; the princess was trying her hardest to push me back, but I had gained the advantage and I intend to keep it. I gave a final push and Peach tumbled backwards, falling off the stage. She took out her parasol, propelling herself upwards. I jumped off the stage and brought Falchion over my head. With a war cry, I swung downwards, cutting Peach's parasol in half. I watched the shocked princess fall from me, screaming in defeat as she fell out of the boundaries. I grabbed the edge and pulled myself onto it, panting heavily.

Peach appeared onto the stage and ran over to me. "You were amazing, Lucina!"

"Thank you, Peach. You were as well."

"THAT'S GAME! Congratulations! The winner is…Lucina! That's it for today, ladies and gentlemen. Tomorrow, we will finish off the last five matches of Round One! Thank you to all the participants!"

* * *

I was walking to the living room, tired from my match. I desperately wanted Chrom to read me a bedtime story like he did when I was younger, complete with milk and cookies. I wished to just fall onto the couch and sleep the rest of the day away. I grabbed the doorknob, twisted it, and opened it, my eyes searching for the nearest available couch.

Instead, Ike rammed into me, knocking me onto the floor.

"Holy hell, Lucina, you were amazing! Damn, you have to teach me how to fight like that!" Ike was on top of me, hugging me. The fact that he was on top of me like this was embarrassing. I'd thanked the Gods that Inigo wasn't here to see this.

I struggled to breath. "Get…off…me…" I begged, my vision going dark. "You're…crushing…me!"

"Oh, sorry." Ike stood up, extending a hand. I grabbed it and he picked me up, holding me bridal style. My face grew even hotter as he carried me into a room full of my friends.

"Congrats, Lucy!" said Lucas.

"Yeah! Looks like you're the supreme princess!" Peach flashed a smile before giving me a scowl. "You owe me a new dress, however."

"I apologize," I said, feeling a little guilty for ruining her dress.

Peach dismissed my apology with a wave of her hand. "Don't worry, darling; I have plenty of dresses like this."

Others crowded around me, congratulating me for my great win. Robin, Zelda, and Rosalina are cooking tonight, and they promised me that they'll make a "meal fit for an Exalt." Chrom said he would read me a bedtime story, something that created laughs for everyone but me. Link praised my fighting style, saying that it was absolutely amazing.

"You should totally let me see if I can handle that power for myself," he said. "How 'bout tomorrow you and I should have a little training session."

"Oh, uh, sure! Of course, Link!"

"Great!" Link and I high-fived each other. Soon more Smashers came in to tell me what a great job I did, or how I was amazing. Even Falcon and his cronies congratulated me, something that shocked both me and Chrom. Of course, they boasted that they were still better than me, sparking yet another argument between them and Chrom.

I turned my head to see Marth standing in the back of the room. He waved his hand, motioning for me to come over. I ordered Ike to put me down by punching him in the arm. He fell to the floor and groaned in mock pain, causing everyone to roll their eyes. I eased my past the crowd and met up with Marth. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the next room.

"It would be hard to congratulate you with all of that commotion going on," he'd explained.

"It's an honor to be congratulated by you," I responded.

Marth chuckled. "Well, I'm not sure if it is honor. I must mean a lot to you if you think that highly of me."

I didn't respond. I lowered my head so wouldn't see me blush. He placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head up. He gave me that charming smile of his.

"Lucina, you are an excellent swordswoman and an amazing person. You are so full of potential. Promise me you won't let anything stop you."

I continued to keep quiet. His words were so touching – I couldn't even begin to respond.

"Promise?" he said again.

I smiled. "Yes, of course. I promise."

Marth nodded. He told me he was going to go train for his match with Pit. He walked away, only to stop to take one last look at me.

"Thank you, Lucina."

He left. I stood there, letting those three simple words replay over and over. Why was he thanking me? What have I done?

"Hey, Lucy, c'mon!" I heard Lucas call.

"Here I come!" I walked out of the room, a huge goofy grin plastered on my face. I knew Robin would call me out on it, but I didn't mind. The only thing on my mind were the words the Hero-King said to me.

'_Thank you too, Marth. Thank you too.'_

* * *

**Good Naga, this is the longest chapter so far - 5,620 words, not including this semi-long Author's Note. I just mean, wow, it was a nice, long, action-y chapter. Looks like Lucy survived her first match; she's gonna have much more trouble along the way (Sorry, Lucy, I still love ya). I hope I didn't anger the Roy fans too much by having him treat Lucy like that. He's kind of a, well...dick in this story. Yeah, Roy's gonna be like Falcon and his cronies - just ten times worse, heh heh.**

**On a more postive note, I'd decided to interject some crappy humor into the beginning; I really wanted to include Crazy Hand in this story, so I thought, "What's a better way to introduce him than having him trying to help Master Hand with the rules?" He's Crazy Hand, after all; you just can't have Crazy Hand without him display some odd traits, am I right?**

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I'd already started Chapter 4, and I should have it up soon. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Nothing More than a Disgrace**

The sixth match between Sheik and Meta Knight started not too long ago. I sat with Lucas in the living room, waiting for the matches to be over. I'd decided I wouldn't be in the audiences, despite the fact that the last match was Marth facing off against the angel Pit.

"You're still going against Link, right, Lucy?"

"Yeah," I replied, "Link still wants to have that training session."

Unlike me and Lucas, Link was in the audience. He promised Sheik and Marth that he would be cheering them on. I felt like I should be there, to cheer on the Hero-King like he'd done for me, but Chrom convinced me otherwise. "You need to rest," he'd said, "especially since you want to have this damn battle with Link." Seeing as how it's basically impossible to get Chrom to change his mind, I had decided to take his advice and spend time with Lucas.

The blonde boy was talkative, but I didn't mind at all. Ever since I'd met Lucas, we've became very close friends, even though I am _quite _older than him. Nonetheless, I feel so happy to call him a friend. He reminds of a lot of my friends in Ylisse: smart like Laurent and sweet like Yarne.

Lucas twiddled his fingers. "Lucy, since we have alone time, I just wanted to say how amazing you were yesterday. I mean, I know nearly everyone has told you this…"

"It's very special coming from you, Lucas."

Lucas smiled at me, blushing slightly. He could get so flustered so easily. I would never say it out loud, for the fact that someone would hear and tease me about it for eternity, but Lucas is so _adorable _when he does that.

Gods, I sound exactly like Mother.

"Ah, Lucy, don't say such things like that…it's just, you were losing, but then some type of spark ignited and everything changed so quickly. I saw something twinkle in your eyes; it's like you've become a brand-new person, and it was just absolutely amazing."

"_Absolutely amazing_? Please, she got lucky."

I'd recognized that horrible voice: it was Roy's. The redhead approached us, his little smug smirk plastered on his face.

"What do you want, Roy? If I remember correctly, you were not asked to participate in this conversation." My tone was harsh, a tone only appropriate for someone like him. I clenched my fists. I don't know how his sick little mind words, but I was not in the mood to find it. I wasn't going to tolerate his disgusting attitude, especially while Lucas was here.

Ignoring me, he turned to face Lucas, giving him a mocking look. "Oh _wow_, it's weak, little Lucas wasting his useless life with some girl who has no potential whatsoever. Ha! This…this is a truly laughable event."

Lucas' face went red. "Shut up! Don't talk about Lucy like that. She did better than you could ever do!"

Roy gave him a glare, though he didn't get rid of his smile. He stepped closer to Lucas, trying to provoke him. I quickly stood, ready to make sure he doesn't lay a hand on Lucas.

"What's wrong, little boy? You don't like hearing the truth about your girlfriend?"

"Shut UP!"

"Roy, leave him alone! What kind of a man are you, picking on him like that?"

Roy looked at me, trying to stare me down. He seemed annoyed that I'd interrupted his bullying.

"Lucina, Lucina, Lucina. You silly little girl. You really shouldn't try and stand up to me like that; it's none of your business."

"It's my business when you insult both me and Lucas. I will not allow that, not here, not elsewhere, not _ever_."

Roy said nothing. I kept my eyes on him, waiting for another smart remark. Instead, he laughed hysterically, confusing me though I kept my gaze on him. When he stopped his laughing fit, he placed a hand on my shoulder and leaned in, his face inches from mine. He whispered his next remark.

"Don't worry Lucy, I won't bother you too much. I don't want anyone believing I'm associated with some inadequate copy of Marth. You'll never be as good as the original, little girl."

My eyes widened. An inadequate copy…? Roy smiled at me, seemingly taking my shock as a sign of victory. He pushed me away and started to walk away, laughing the entire time.

Lucas grabbed my hand and asked me if I was okay. I nodded, not really paying attention to what he asked. What did he mean that I was something copy of Marth? Why would he even say such a thing?

"Lucina, sit down, please. I have to tell you something about Roy."

I did what Lucas said, sitting on the couch. Lucas sat down as well, sitting close to me.

"Lucy…" the blonde sighed. "There's a reason why Roy acts that way."

"I'd assumed he'd been born that way. There's nothing to justify his behavior, Lucas."

"Trust me, I'm not trying to. I'm just saying…well, do you know about the Melee tournament?"

"Yes, I do, but I'm not sure what that has to do with Roy."

"You'll see soon enough. You see, Marth was in that tournament. In matter of fact, that was the first time he'd joined the Smash Bros. Tournament."

"Really?" I asked, interested at this new piece of knowledge. "I'd never knew that."

"Yes. He was in third tournament as well – the Brawl tournament, but I'll get to that later. Now, Roy was in the tournament, too. Like Marth, that was his first appearance. Everyone who wasn't a part of the Original Twelve was a newcomer, and that included them. They weren't well-known like the others, however; the only thing that people knew were that they were royalty from vastly different lands, and they were they were extremely kind-hearted."

I tried to contain my laughter. "A kind Roy? That should be impossible!"

"I know, I know; I could barely believe it myself when Ness told me, but it's true. Roy was sort of like Marth: kind; strong; an excellent swordsman. You know, the stuff we love about Marth! Though, Roy had a tendency to be a bit hot-tempered. Ness said it wasn't as bad as it is now, but I have trouble believing him. It only had gotten worse when people started comparing him to Marth."

"Comparing him to Marth? He's nothing like him!"

"Not now, of course, but back then, people just assumed Roy was a flame-haired Marth. Ness said that Roy had some similarities to Marth, but they were still so different. The fact that people and even some Smashers constantly said he fought so much like Marth made Roy really angry and bitter to the point where he despised Marth.

When the Brawl tournament came – the tournament I decided to join after major convincing from Ness – Roy decided not to participate. There were three others that didn't participate in the tournament, and they all went home. The only other person who stayed was Dr. Mario. Since he wasn't participating, Dr. Mario decided to be the official Smash Bros. doctor. When I met Roy, he pretty much ignored me; in matter of fact, he ignored everyone. All he did was practice, practice, and practice by himself. He wouldn't let anyone train with him. I thought it was really creepy, until Ness told me his backstory."

"And that was because he didn't want to be like Marth," I said softly. "He wanted to hone his own style."

"Exactly, Lucy. After all of that training, he'd announced he was joining the fourth tournament. It was quite a shock, but Master Hand let him in anyway. Now he's here, making things hard for you all because you're related to Marth."

"But _why_?" I asked, getting a little angry. It was upsetting to know he was treating me this way because of the bond I hold with Marth. It doesn't give him the right to treat me like this, and I will be damned to allow it to continue any further.

Lucas shrugged hopelessly. "I'm not sure, Lucy. Roy's just being such a jackass."

"Lucas!"

The blonde blushed deeply. "Oh! I-I didn't mean to say that! Sorry!"

I smiled, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Oh, it's okay; that's the only way to describe him right now." I made a mental note to myself to confront Roy about this later. I will get answers from him.

"Lucina, bro, I'm here!" Link called from the other side of the room. "Ready to lose?"

"Ah, Link, please don't call me 'bro'. It makes you sound like Ike."

"Well Ike has been rubbing off on me lately. For the love of the Goddesses, you should have seen Marth!"

"Did he win?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, you know he did! It looked like he was dancing across the stage. He was so swift, so focused. The match didn't even last thirty seconds!"

I smiled, knowing that Marth would win. I felt a little sad that Pit didn't win; Lady Palutena was probably comforting the angel. I'm a little disappointed that I didn't get to cheer him on; oh, how I would have loved to seem him glide across the stage, taking down his opponent in the quickest and most graceful of ways.

"Do you know what's happening tomorrow, Link?" I asked.

"Round Two's happening."

"Round Two?"

"Yep! The Hylian exclaimed. He sounded so happy. "If you were there, like you should have been, you would've heard that a brand-new set of ten matches will be happening tomorrow. It'll be split into five matches one day, five matches the next, just like Round One. You better be there: it's gonna be a match between your tactician-boy Robin and yours truly! And not to toot my own horn here, but…I think we all know who's gonna win."

"Yeah," I said, smirking, "my tactician-boy will."

Link rolled his eyes. "Pshaw! If you hurry up, maybe I could stand a chance against said tactician-boy."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Link nodded, telling me he'll meet me in the Training Room before leaving the room. I stood up to follow suit.

"Lucina, wait." Lucas grabbed my cape, stopping me in my tracks. I looked over my shoulder.

"What is it, Lucas?"

"Promise that if you and Roy advance to a point in the tournament where you two will have to face off, promise me you will win."

I turned and kneeled down to meet Lucas at eye-level. I grabbed his hands. "I'll try my best, Lucas."

Lucas shook his head. "Don't say you'll try, Lucy; say you will."

* * *

**If you guys think this chapter was short, well…that's intentional. This chapter was sort of a filler chapter, as I wanted to explain why Roy acts like such an evil person. So, I guess that means I apologize for Roy's OOCness. Also, in case any of you are wondering, Lucas is fourteen in this story; Lucina's turning twenty-one, so like she said, she's quite older than Lucas. (I'm still debating whether or not I should include a chapter that has everyone celebrating her birthday).**

**I would also like to thank you guys for the reviews. Everything have been positive so far. I really appreciate it when you guys take that small amount of time from your day to review! Thank you once again!**

**By the way, Sheik won. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Battle of the Tactician and the Hylian**

Round 2

1) King Dedede vs. Kirby

2) Mario vs. Ness

3) Greninja vs. Shulk

4) Little Mac vs. Mega Man

5) Captain Falcon vs. Wario

6) Ganondorf vs. Jigglypuff

7) Olimar vs. Diddy Kong

8) Ivysaur vs. Pikachu

9) Donkey Kong vs. Bowser

10) Robin vs. Link

I stared at that list, particularly on the tenth and final round. Robin versus Link. It seemed like such a weird matchup – both were skilled in their respective arts, and both were my friends. I wouldn't even know who to cheer for, nonetheless think who would win. Gods, even Ike and Falcon have placed these bets on who they assume the winner would be!

I'd asked Lucas to accompany me to their match tomorrow. He'd happily agreed, and we were currently walking idly around the mansion while the first five matches were taking place.

As we walked, we passed the Training Room. I'd peeked inside to see Link practicing against a Sandbag. Robin was across the room, training with Rosalina. Neither man so much as taken a glance to each other.

"They're so focused," Lucas said. I nodded in agreement. "That's a rare sight."

I chuckled. It may be a rare sight for Link, but Robin was the most attentive man I've ever met – when he wants to be, that is. Amazing how the man can be focused on learning different spells one moment, then on the different ways of cooking boar the next.

"Who do you think would win?" Lucas asked once we've decided to continue on our destination to nowhere in particular. I didn't have an answer for the blonde; I wasn't sure of how I could answer. I didn't want to say nothing; he obviously wanted an answer. But I didn't want to spout out some answer that I didn't really mean.

"I don't know," I finally said. I hoped he would leave it at that, and wouldn't press into any further details.

"Oh." That's all he said. No asking of why, no telling why he thinks Robin or Link will win. Just "Oh".

"What do you think?" I asked. Why I'd asked, I don't know. Maybe it was because I just wanted the silence growing between to end. It was uncomfortable.

"I don't know, either, Lucy."

And with that, we dropped the subject, and let the silence come back in between us.

* * *

Gods, watching a battle between Donkey Kong and Bowser was absolutely weird and unpleasant. There was something a bit off to me about looking at two giants do nothing more than roar and circle each other, taking the occasional swipe. It was as if they were fighting over food in their natural habitat instead of participating in a professional tournament. Hell, I don't even know what the natural habit of whatever-in-the-world-Bowser-is would be.

Lucas, like me, looked absolutely and completely unabsorbed. He instead played with something called a Nintendo 3DS, and despite not knowing what it does, it was producing something more interesting than this.

"Holy Pandora, go Bowser! Kick some_ ass_, man!"

Well, at least Dark Pit was taking such passionate interest in the majestic fight of an ape and some mixture of a turtle and a dragon. Heh, turtle-dragon. Nowi would be so enchanted by Bowser. Yarne, on the other hand…

"GAME! The winner is…Bowser!"

"Hell yeah! Ya did well, Bowser!" Dark Pit flapped his wings excitedly, getting the black feathers flying onto me and Lucas. Lucas didn't seem to care – why did these electronics occupy so much of his time? – but I surely did. He could have more consideration for the people sitting next to him. I tapped the fallen angel on the shoulder and let my disorganized appearance speak for itself.

Dark Pit settled down and gave me a smug little smile. He crossed his legs and had a look on his face that screamed, _"Sorry, but I'm going to bother you now."_ "My apologies, sweet blueberry. Why don't you keep a feather as good luck for your next match? Ya know, so you can be reminded by me while you fight for this so-called glory?"

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't sure whether or not what he was saying was truly hilarious or truly pathetic. Plucking a feather off of my shoulder, I shoved it in his mouth. I laughed as he coughed and spat it out.

"Thanks, but no thanks, _Pittoo_." I put emphasis on the last word, just to annoy him.

"Ooh, hard to get. That's how I like my girls, _Lucy_."

"Both of you are so disgusting," Lucas said. "The last time I checked, this is a _fighting_ tournament, not a _romance_ tournament."

I blushed deeply, unfortunately giving Dark Pit the opportunity to flirt with me some more. I was about to tell him off when the long-awaited words rang in my ears.

"Final battle! Link vs. Robin!"

Lucas and I cheered as we watched them walk to the center of the stage. The two combatants nodded, respectfully acknowledging each other. The countdown began, and they got ready to fight.

"Smashers…FIGHT!"

The two wasted not a single second, running towards each other with swords in hand. The Master Sword clashed with Robin's Levin Sword. The blades created both sparks and gasps from the crowd. Neither man looked ready to let up: Link effectively avoided the magic that Robin threw at him, and Robin dodged the bombs and arrows. They didn't even make a noise; they were focused on one and one thing only: winning.

Robin ducked as Link swung his sword over him. Link, seemingly knowing he would take that route, kicked him square in the face. I gasped, wincing as Robin tumbled towards the edge. Link ran after him and kicked him again, this time knocking him off the stage and earning another gasp from me. For some reason, it was hard to watch Robin being kicked and thrown around like this.

Robin switched from his sword to a tome. "Elwind!" He pointed his tome downwards, allowing for the wind magic to propel himself upwards. He quickly used Elwind again at Link, knocking the Hylian backwards. However, he fell face first to the ground, getting some chuckles from the audience.

Link stood up first and pulled out a bow and arrow, aiming at Robin, who was still recovering. "Watch _out_!" I screamed, not knowing I did so until Dark Pit made fun of my worried expression.

Robin looked at me and then back to Link, seeing the arrow coming straight for him. Thankfully, it missed, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Robin quickly scrambled to his feet. He looked tired. I was reminded of my match with Peach.

"That's it!" Link yelled. "You're goin' down, tactician-boy!"

With fierce speed, Link ran towards Robin with an intense urgency. Robin did nothing but hold a tome in his hands, his having hovering over the pages and eyes closed.

Link edged ever-so closer to Robin, his Master Sword seemingly glimmering. Robin continued to stand there, not moving one bit. His tome began to glow. _'Is he…charging it?' _I wondered.

"He's just standing there," Dark Pit said, a look of understandable confusion on his face. "What the hell is he asking for, a death wish?"

The crowd voiced their thoughts as well, wondering what exactly Robin was thinking. Link smirked: victory seemed to be his. He leapt into the air, bringing his sword with him. Right before he hit, Robin's eyes suddenly opened and he announced, "Now! Thoron!"

A pure bolt of electricity blasted Link. Everyone gasped as Link flew in the air, screaming and heading off the stage. Twirling around to face the Hylian in peril, Robin once again used Thoron to finish off his opponent.

A colorful blast followed afterwards.

"The winner is…Robin!"

"Looks like you're the one who went down, Hyrule boy."

Lucas and Dark Pit jumped into the air along with the rest of the audience. I stood there as Link reappeared on the stage, He approached Robin, and, neither of them saying a word, they shook hands and smiled.

* * *

"Lucky bastard," Link said, patting Robin on the back.

"Nice mind games you played," Dark Pit stated. "You had us all thinking that you had given up."

Robin laughed. "That was my intention."

Lucas, Dark Pit, and I congratulated Link and Robin for their amazing effort. Tomorrow, the results of Round One and Round Two will be posted, and we'll know who'll be in Round Three. I could feel a tinge of excitement in me. I was progressing so far; soon, I would be in the Finals.

Well, if I could make it that far.

My inner thoughts were interrupted by Link's announcement of getting ice cream to celebrate Robin's win.

"It's all on me," he added.

"Hell yeah!" Dark Pit exclaimed. "I'm a man who enjoys black cherry ice cream topped with even more black cherries, thank you very much."

"Pistachio mint ice cream!" Lucas said, basically watering at the mouth.

"Chocolate with sprinkles for me, I guess," I said. I wasn't too sure of this whole 'ice cream' thing. Chocolate with sprinkles was the only flavor I had so far, so I'd decided to stick with it.

Robin shrugged. "I dunno what I want. Vanilla, I guess?"

Link punched him in the arm, earning a cry from Robin. "Aw hell no! You're not getting some damn bland ice cream with all the money I'm spending. You better go big, idiot!"

"Fine, fine!" Robin cried. "Vanilla with a fudge topping!"

Link punched him again. We all laughed as Robin suggested another variation of the vanilla he wanted so desperately.

Though, I have to admit, Robin's eventual suggestion of vanilla with gummy worms on top sounded weirdly delicious.

* * *

**I apologize deeply for the long wait for Chapter 5! Forgive me!**

**Am I the only thrown off by the color of Dark Pit's wings? I mean, when I played **_**Uprising**_**, a saw a dark copy of Pit with dark teal wings. I go to the wiki, and they say it's confirmed to be black, but I'm like, "It's obviously dark teal!" Maybe I'm colorblind, 'cause I see dark teal. Ugh, whatever. I guess it doesn't matter. What does matter that Pittoo was tryin' to get his flirt on with Lucy. And yes, he knows she's married. Maybe.**

**Anyway, sorry if this seems rushed and really short. I hated the first time I wrote this chapter, so I rewrote everything. However, it ended up being shorter. But hey, I like this one better, so I guess it's alright. Nonetheless, I hope you guys liked it as much as you loved the previous chapters. Chapter 6 will reveal the list for Round 3 and a very special matchup for Lucina. Can you guess who'll she be fighting?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Prepare Yourself, Young Exalted Princess**

Nervous. There's no other feeling that can affect me at this point. Just pointless fidgeting and anxiety. I don't wish to admit it, but it's true. The results are in for both Round One and Round Two. I already know that I won, but I can't help but tag along with Robin to see my name on that sheet of paper, stating that I'm the winner. That my hard work guaranteed a close victory for me. That I survived the first of many trials.

As Robin and I walked into the living room, we saw many other Smashers crowding around the results. They were all putting in their two cents of who they think should've won and who they believed were amazing (apparently I am a fan favorite. How embarrassing). I grabbed Robin and moved my way forward, politely excusing myself as we weaved through the chattering fighters. Pushing through to the end, I saw that Lucas was at the bulletin board. I called to him, and he noticed me, waving.

"Come look!" he exclaimed. He placed his hands in his pockets and smiled at us. I returned the gesture.

We approached the board, my eyes scanning for my name. I didn't see it anywhere. I looked at Lucas, who smiled devilishly and pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket. Giving it to me, I noticed it was the results for Round One and Round Two. Rolling my eyes and ignoring the laughter of both Lucas and Robin, I read the names of each and every winner of both rounds.

"Stop _hogging_ the paper, Lucy!" Robin cried, reaching over my shoulder to grab it from me. I moved out of the way, annoyed and trying to focus, and told him to wait. He buddied up against me anyway, we both read the results aloud:

"_Round 1 Winners_

_1) Wii Fit Trainer vs. Sonic (Winner: Wii Fit Trainer)_

_2) Roy vs. Luigi (Winner: Roy)_

_3) Zelda vs. Rosalina (Winner: Rosalina)_

_4) Toon Link vs. Lucas (Winner: Lucas)_

_5) Lucina vs. Peach (Winner: Lucina)_

_6) Sheik vs. Meta Knight (Winner: Sheik)_

_7) Snake vs. Samus (Winner: Samus)_

_8) Fox vs. Falco (Winner: Falco)_

_9) Wolf vs. Ike (Winner: Ike)_

_10) Marth vs. Pit (Winner: Marth)_

_Round 2 Winners_

_1) King Dedede vs. Kirby (Winner: Kirby)_

_2) Mario vs. Ness (Winner: Ness)_

_3) Greninja vs. Mewtwo (Winner: Greninja)_

_4) Little Mac vs. Mega Man (Little Mac)_

_5) Captain Falcon vs. Wario (Winner: Captain Falcon)_

_6) Ganondorf vs. Jigglypuff (Winner: Jigglypuff)_

_7) Olimar vs. Diddy Kong (Winner: Olimar)_

_8) Ivysaur vs. Pikachu (Winner: Pikachu)_

_9) Donkey Kong vs. Bowser (Winner: Bowser)_

_10) Robin vs. Link (Winner: Robin)"_

Lucas clapped his hands. "Congrats Lucy and Robin: we're moving to the next round!" The psychic did a little dance and chant, earning some chuckles. I forced one out, my thoughts still on the list.

I guess I shouldn't say I felt surprised. I don't know what I felt. My feelings were indescribable. No, wait – I know how I feel. I feel weird. Weird to see me and Robin's name on the list. Weird that I've won in the first place. Weird that I am even here. It feels like an entire mystical dream, but yet, there's no waking up from this dream. Not for a while, anyway.

And at this point, I don't think I wish to wake up.

I pinned the results back on the board – I'm sure other people would like to see it – and turned my attention to Robin. He smiled sweetly at me, and told me he was proud.

"Gods, Chrom is so lucky to have a daughter like you!"

"What about Cynthia?" I asked, crossing my arms. "Surely my sister is of the utmost importance as well, right?"

Robin was flustered and began to stutter out an explanation. "Oh! Uh, um…I'm sure Chrom is proud of the, er, _unique_ flair Cynthia has!"

"Really nice save, Robin."

"I try!"

"You don't try hard enough."

"What does - ow!" My father's hand connected with the back of Robin's head, causing the tactician to cower a bit. Lucas and I laughed as Robin claimed he didn't mean any harm, and quieted down once he gave us a look. Chrom, ignoring Robin's pleas, came over to me and pulled me in to hug. Gods, he was squeezing the life out of me, and it was more than a bit embarrassing hearing him gush about "Daddy's Little Girl", but I still enjoyed it anyway. I always will.

"Ladies and gentleman, may I have your attention?" Master Hand's voice boomed over the idle conversations. We all faced him, giving him our utmost respect. I couldn't help but feel like a giddy little child. Who could blame me? I knew he was going to reveal the coveted list for Round Three. I couldn't wait.

"First off, I would like to congratulate the participants of Round One and Round Two! Both groups excelled beyond their normal potential and made their way to glory!" He paused for the cheers. "Yes, yes, we are all excited! They have the right to feel proud and honored. Now, for the mechanics of Round Three: as some of you may have guessed, the winners of Round One and Round Two will be pitted against each other, resulting in a ten matches like before. However, unlike the previous two matches, all ten matches will take place in one day.

Once Round Three is completed, the scores will be recorded and the combatants for the Semi-Finals will be recorded. In a few minutes, Crazy should be here to give me the list for Round Three. I will read off the names shortly. You all can talk while we wait for the - "

"NO NEED FOR THAT!" Vases were knocked down as Crazy zoomed into the room, an envelope in between his index and middle fingers. Master Hand sighed and took the envelope, tearing it open and unfolding the piece of paper that it held.

If he were human, Master Hand would've looked flustered as Crazy did something relatable to a hug and declared, "À plus tard, winners. Ha ha!" Once the eccentric hand left the vicinity, Master Hand sighed and read the results. "Ladies and gentleman, here is the list for Round Three! It goes as follows:

"_Combatants of Round Three!_

_1) Kirby vs. Falco_

_2) Rosalina vs. Captain Falcon _

_3) Robin vs. Sheik _

_4) Ness vs. Lucas _

_5) Wii Fit Trainer vs. Greninja _

_6) Bowser vs. Jigglypuff _

_7) Roy vs. Pikachu_

_8) Olimar vs. Samus _

_9) Marth vs. Little Mac"_

Master Hand paused to emphasize the grand finale of the list. I sighed, knowing my and my opponent's name will be next. In my mind, I did a quick replay of the winners of the previous matches. Names escaped me. Who was left? Who could I be possibly fighting? I silently prayed to the gods for Master Hand to end this seemingly eternal silence, and thankfully, he did.

The hand read the names aloud. The moment was finally here. My name came first, then my opponent's.

I froze.

Oh Gods, how could I have _forgotten _about_ him_?

"And last but not least, the tenth match will be between Lucina and Ike! Congratulations everyone! Round Three will begin in exactly one week!"

* * *

**Aw snap, it's gonna be the Exalted Princess versus the Radiant Hero! It's time for her to face an even harder challenge than our peachy princess was. Even then, she still has a long way to go before achieving her goal. **

**Ladies and gents, I hate to say this, but…**_**The Hero-King and the Exalted Princess**_** is halfway done. Yep, in six more chapters, the story will reach its grand finale. Since we actually made it this far, I just want to say I appreciate everyone who has taken the time to review this. Ever since I found out Lucina would be in SSB4, I've wanted to write a fanfic focusing on her, and since I'm a girl who has played (and absolutely love) Fire Emblem Awakening, I just had to express her feelings of being under the same roof with the Hero-King himself. Anyway, before this gets too long, I just want to say this: thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**P.S. That moment when I realized I had Master Hand read the list despite the fact that technically he shouldn't be able to read. Beautiful logic.**


End file.
